Movieverse TWO
by pitaC89
Summary: Koji, Dr. Onishi, and Sideburn tour the horror movieverse. Includes Jason X, Darkness Falls, and Signs.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

ANNOUNCEMENT: I am going on Hiatus for the rest of the school year because of grades and personal issues.

* * *

Another portal opened up sucking Sideburn Koji and Dr. Onishi into the movieverse.

**Signs **

"We're being invaded by aliens!" Sideburn yelled.

" Umm… Sideburn? You _are_ an alien," Dr. Onishi pointed out.

"Okay, we're being invaded by _different_ aliens," Sideburn cried.

"Damn them! They can change color and shoot poisonous gas out of their wrists," Koji growled.

"So?" Sideburn asked.

"I can't," Koji said. His eyes narrowed. "They're going to die now," he said grabbing a Super Soaker 9000 and running at the army of thousands of aliens.

"I never knew my son had this much blood lust," Dr. Onishi said, watching Koji going Rambo on the aliens. At the moment Koji had a dollar store water pistol in each hand shooting simultaneously.

"Oh this is nothing. You should have seen him in 'Chronicles of Riddick'," Sideburn told him as Koji stuffed a water balloon down an alien's throat.

**Jason X**

Jason dunked a random teen sluts head in liquid nitrogen and proceeded to slam her head onto the counter. Then he turned at Koji.

"Don't even think about it bub," Koji warned.

Just then Wolverine comes smashing through a steel wall. "Stop stealing my lines, kid," the Canadian growled before Jason jumped at him.

"Wicked," Koji said sitting back with a bucket of popcorn to watch the fight.

"Hehehe" Freddy chuckled while creeping up on Koji.

"Okay, one I can here your inane chuckling—which, by the way, really takes away from your stealth and suspense value, and two you don't come in till the next movie," Koji told the sartorially impaired spirit of vengeance.

"It doesn't matter," Freddy hissed. "As long as children believe, they are under my power. Hehehe."

Koji smirked. "I don't believe. And I'm not afraid."

Freddy vanished without a trace.

Just then Dr. Onishi broke down the door and came running in with a machete. He stopped when he saw Jason and Wolverine fighting. "That's defiantly something you don't see everyday," he commented.

"And giant, transforming robots from space is?" Koji asked.

"True. Speaking of which, where's Sideburn?" Dr. Onishi asked. They both turn to see Freddy give Sideburn a small nic on his face.

"Ahh! My face! My perfect face!" Sideburn cried falling to his knees. Then he clenched his fist. "This means war," he hissed.

_A 1000 Years later…_

"Who would have thought that Sideburn and Freddy would become the next Optimus and Megatron?" Dr. Onishi asked as he and Koji watched Sideburn prepared his troops to go up against the evil Freddian army.

"I wonder if this is how the first war began?" Koji asked. Next to him Optimus shuffled sheepishly.

**Silent Hill**

"So you're the reaper?" Koji asked the creepy little girl sitting next to him holding his hand.

"Yes. You know that already since the only reason you're on this date is so I don't reap you father and the idiot!" she hissed.

"True," Koji said with a nod.

"Koji! Don't antagonize her!" Dr. Onishi called from where he and Sideburn were floating between life and death.

**Anaconda **

Koji was suddenly Latino.

"You mother has some explaining to do," Dr. Onishi says staring at his son.

"Umm… Dad you might want to look in a mirror," Koji said.

"Huh?" Dr. Onishi looked in the mirror to discover he was now black. "You grandparents _also_ have a lot of explaining to do."

Sideburn was now British and being squeezed to death by the anaconda. "Help…me," he managed to gasp out.

**Darkness Falls**

A cloaked figure snuck silently toward a sleeping Koji. Silently it raised it's clawed hand over Koji's sleeping figure. Suddenly Koji shifted in his sleep, cuddling closer to his stuffed bunny.

"Awww. How cute!" the cloaked figure squeed.

Bam! The door slammed open to reveal a pissed off Dr. Onishi.

"I wasn't going to hurt him. I swear!" the figure exclaimed, jumping away from Koji.

"ARHH." Dr. Onishi apparently didn't believe it.

_Next morning…_

Koji woke up to find his room destroyed and his father standing guard in the corner, glaring at Sky-byte who wore a shredded cloak.

"How did he manage to fit inside? He's thirty feet tall," Koji asked. "And what happened to that ugly chick in the porcelain mask?"

His father shrugged.

**When a Stranger Calls**

"So you're babysitting a couple kids and some weirdo keeps calling telling you to go check on the children," Koji said, making conversation with the frightened babysitter.

The frightened babysitter nodded.

"Sounds like an urban legend or a crappy remake of a seventies movie," Koji commented.

"Seventies movie?" the babysitter asked.

"Yeah. This chick kept getting phone calls from some nutjob telling her to go check on the children. When she does she finds the children murdered and—"

"EKKKK!" the babysitter screamed as a dark figure comes out of the shadows holding a bloody knife.

"Sideburn!" Koji exclaimed, recognizing the figure.

"Yeeeessss?" Sideburn asked dementedly.

"Did you murder the children?"

"Maaaaybe. Hehehe," Sideburn cackled.

"Okay, you're not allowed hang out with Freddy anymore."

"What!? But he's my best-friend!" Sideburn complained.

"Tough. I'm sure Optimus said the same thing about Megatron once," Koji said, crossing his arms.

_2 Million Years Ago…_

"But Alpha Trion, he's my best friend," Rebellious Teenage Optimus, complete with the punk rocker clothes and spiky wig, whined.

"You say that now. But what happens next time he tries to steal your girlfriend or take over Cybertron, huh? You'll say he's evil incarnate then and he needs to be stopped at all costs." Alpha Trion said, dragging Optimus home.

"Oppie's in trouble! Oppie's in trouble!" Six-year-old Ultra Magnus sang, skipping merrily along behind his brother and father.

"Shut it brat!" Optimus growled.

**From Hell**

Koji dragged Sideburn and Dr. Onishi out of a pub in 1899 Victorian London, White Chapel area.

"Come on! Five more minutes!" Sideburn complained.

"Yeah! Five more minutes," Dr. Onishi agreed.

"NO," Koji said firmly.

"Come on lad, let em stay," the red haired woman said.

"Sorry MaryKelly, but they have to go home. _To their families_," Koji glared at his father in particular.

"I'm not married Koji! Please! She a redhead," Sideburn begged.

"No," Koji said, dragging them away.

AN: Like I said this is my last fic/update for awhile. See ya this summer.


End file.
